The Life of Serenity Williams
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: On temporary hiatus. Follow Serenity and her 'imaginary friend', Puck, as she grows from a baby into a dark 16-year-old. Will show only the significant events in her life until she turns 16. Pairing is PuckxOC.


A/N: I know this story (so far) seems really fast...I really tried to take my time with it...but it turns out I couldn't. :( I'm good with coming up with background information for the Third Race, but not writing stories lol. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Birth<p>

"Here you are, Mrs. Williams. Your daughter is as healthy as if she were born when she was supposed to be!" The nurse handed the crying baby to Mrs. Williams, who took the bundle with a tired smile. The nurse spoke up, "But, there is something wrong with her."

The smile faded from Mrs. Williams' face and was replaced with a look of worry, "What do you mean? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Calm down, Mrs. Williams. It's nothing big, but…" The nurse pulled the towel away from the baby's ears, only to reveal that her daughter's ears looked like they belonged to an elf!

"There is one other thing…" The nurse hesitated when Mrs. Williams' brows furrowed and her eyes challenged the nurse to say anything that would label her daughter as a handicap. "She doesn't have any pupils, so she won't be able to see in color."

Mrs. Williams let out a breath of relief, she thought it would be much worse than that – like not being able to walk or something.

"Do you have a name picked out, or should I ask again later?"

"Serenity Anne Williams."

The nurse scribbled the name on her clipboard, "All right, then. Should I contact Mr. Williams?"

"I don't know if he's back from his trip yet. Just call NASA and have them tell him."

"Alrighty. I'll give them a call right away." The nurse left the room and Mrs. Williams turned her focus to her now sleeping daughter. "I don't care if you have a disability, you're still my baby girl!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Mr. Williams! Mr. Williams!" Reporters crowded the astronauts as they left the platform that lead from the shuttle.

"Mr. Williams! How do you feel knowing that your daughter was born the moment you came back to Earth?"

Mr. Williams grinned widely while scratching the back of his head, "It's just amazing! She was born a month early, but she's in perfect health! (Although a bit small.) I'd say it's a miracle!"

The reported hounded the astronauts with question after question, so Mr. Williams wasn't able to make it to the hospital until well after six pm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Owen Burnett stopped dead in his tracks as his heart began beating faster and a pleasant wave of electricity shot through him. Several thoughts began swimming through his mind. _"I-It can't be! M-My soul-mate has been born! I __must__ find her!"_

Owen realized that he had dropped the papers he had filled out for David Xanatos. He stooped and quickly gathered them into his arms. He had to talk to Xanatos quickly!

Opening the heavy oak doors, Owen stepped into the room. He set the papers onto Xanatos' desk and tried to cover his anxiousness with an emotionless expression.

"Mr. Xanatos, I would like to ask you if I can have the day off tomorrow."

Xanatos leaned back in his chair, "What for, Owen? You know I have a very important meeting tomorrow. I need you there to present our new idea to the other corporations."

Owen sighed. "Mr. Xanatos, my soul-mate has been born. I can feel it! I would like to start looking for her and keep and eye on her as soon as possible!"

"Keep an eye on her? Why? Is she human? And how do you know she was born? Plus, how would you know who she is?"

"I can tell that she's a fey; she won't gain immortality until she turns 20. That's true for all female fey, but males gain immortality at the age of 18." Owen paused. "And I know that she's been born because I can _feel_ it. And I will be able to instantly recognize her when I see her."

Xanatos stood up and walked around the desk, "That's interesting…that would explain how Oberon knew that Anastasia was Titania. They are soul-mates, right?"

"Yes, sir, they are; and yes, that's exactly how."

"Well, I'll see if I can move the meeting to an earlier time, then you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Titania stepped away from the mirror in shock.

"What troubles you, my queen?" A voice said behind her. Titania turned to see her husband, Oberon, enter the room.

"A full-blooded fey was born." Titania turned back to the mirror to see a baby crying.

"That is unusual…but not impossible."

Titania turned to Oberon with a serious look, "But, my Lord, the child's parents are human! I thought Mab had put a spell on humans so they cannot bear anymore full-blooded fey…"

Oberon took Titania's hand into his as they watched the mother pick up the child. "She did, my queen. But, both of the child's parents must be half-blood fey, and they both must have passed on just their fey genes, which would make the child a full-blooded fey."

"Yes, my Lord. I did not think of it that way."

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

"Wh-What? What do you mean you were fired?" Mrs. Williams stressed.

"I was caught smuggling drugs into my office…" Mr. Williams shrank back from Mrs. Williams as her temper got the best of her.

"HOW COULD YOU? Knowing that you have a family now!"

"I-I was just trying to make some extra money…"

"Your job paid well enough, we would have managed it!" Mrs. Williams stepped closer, "You know that NASA will never hire you again, right? Oh God, what am I going to do with you?" A few rooms away, Serenity began screaming. "Now look! We've woken up Serenity!" Mrs. Williams grabbed a bottle and dashed to Serenity's room, Mr. Williams following.

"I can try to get another job…"

Mrs. Williams walked into the room and picked up the wailing baby and began feeding her, "No one will hire you now! We still have to pay off the house! And raise Serenity! How are we going to do that NOW?"

Mr. Williams was silent for a moment, before speaking up, "I know a friend, I can give him a call and see if he'll hire me."

"Good luck with that."

Little did the small and innocent Serenity know that she will be living a hard life.


End file.
